Mother's Day Blues
by KminkPhantom
Summary: Dot can't stand not knowing. Her parents have always been a mystery to her. When Mother's Day in 2013 rolls around, she sets out to find where they are.
1. Chapter 1

**So I finally freaking post something after hundreds of years. Here is an extremely out of character Animaniacs fanfiction for you! This was originally posted on Tumblr but I've squeezed some of the parts together into two chapters so far. More will be uploaded when I get to them!**

**Everything belongs to Warner Brothers!**

* * *

Dot stared silently into her large mirror, examining her features, checking each nook and cranny for an imperfection she could adjust. None! Of course. Now just to check off another day on her calender that she was cute as can be…

Dot skipped to the calender hanging from the knob of her closet door. She dropped on her knees and pulled a pen out of her hammerspace. She checked the day with a tiny pink check. Saturday, May 11th… good. Sunday May 12th… well, it was obvious what it would be. Wait… May 12th?

Dot's eyes settled on the date. There was a bit of small text lined up in the bottom corner of the square containing the large number 12. She squinted, leaning closer.

_"Mother's Day, US." _It read

Dot sat back on her feet. She had forgotten. She suddenly felt her breath coming out in short puffs. Mother's Day… she had no mom… did she?

She'd always thought her Mother to be dead, and when she asked Wakko, he had no idea. Yakko never gave her a straight answer. He'd give her a grave look and say

_"Well. Quite a question. I dunno, Dot. My memory's pretty fuzzy too. Something about Mom and Dad being sick is all I can remember. Then the orphanage."_

She didn't buy it one bit. Yakko had this way of being very serious when he lied. Plus, his left eye twitched a little. Dot had a keen eye for picking out people's little quirks, and her brothers had plenty of them, making it easy for her to understand them better. She was sure she had some herself, but they were probably cute. Very cute!

"So.. if mom was sick, then she'd probably be gone…" Dot mumbled to herself. Heat came up behind her eyes. "In that case… there must be a resting place." She stood up and dusted off her skirt. "That's it! Yakko Warner, I've got some questions for you."

Dot flung the door to her room open and stomped across the length of the tower. Where the heck was her brother?

Upstairs, downstairs. Dot paced through each floor. Why did their tower have to be so big? Darn its physics defying nature! She could never find anything. Especially a moving target like her brothers. More so Wakko. He never sat down for more than three seconds.

Dot looked in living room after living room. There was a 90% chance that Yakko was sitting somewhere, reading, so that's where she looked first. Finally, in the LAST living room, she found him, sitting cross-legged in a pile of books with a small lamp being the only light in the room. He looked like an old hermit or a hardworking scholar with little round spectacles and a strained expression. Dot walked over to him and tapped his knee with her toe.

"Hey. I have a question." She said softly. Yakko glanced over his glasses at her. He saw the look on her face and immediately took them off and doggy-eared his place in the book.

"What is it?" He asked, siting back on his hands. Dot bit her lip. How to ask… how to ask. She scratched behind her ears.

"Well…" she stopped when Yakko stood and walked to the couch, sitting down and patting the spot next to him. She followed, sitting and bringing her knees close to her. "It's… eh… tomorrow."

"Mother's Day." Yakko said quickly. She could see a hint of pain in his eyes. So he'd been thinking about it too. Must hurt even more for him, since he knew… _something_ about her.

"Yeah. I was wondering…well… if we could find her grave. And Dad's too." Dot spluttered out the last bit, anxiously chewing her lip again. Yakko puffed his cheeks and exhaled deeply.

"I dunno, sis. I'm not sure… where they are… or if they exist…"

"Can't you look it up? I'm sure there's a database for these kinda things! I'm sure they're not _too_ far from Burbank." Dot was so _sure_ there were graves. If not… well… she had tried white pages and got nothing. she could try though. Try. Yakko smoothed down his ears, and they popped right back into place when he let go. He was thinking hard. This, Dot could see.

"We'll see. I mean… I dunno…" He trailed off, furrowing his brow and leaning his elbows on his thighs with his fingers laced together. Yakko rarely thought about what he was going to say next. He was a quick thinker. Dot would normally be proud of herself for stumping him, but this was more serious.

"Please, Yakko? It would only take a little while. I promise! And if there aren't any we'll never talk about it again." She widened her eyes and gave him a little puppy-dog pout. His only weakness!

"Fine, we'll try." Came his answer. She had him. This part was so easy for Dot.

The next part wouldn't be.

Dot watched the back of Yakko's laptop as he typed. Her cheeks rested softly in her gloved hands, her eras listening to the quiet clicking of the keys.  
"So… why won't you let me see what you're looking up again?"

Yakko poked his head up from his task. "No specific reason. I'd just rather do this without you breathing down my neck."

"Me? I'd never."

He gave her a stare that said 'really?' she sat back, defeated. She would ask a million questions, he was right. He probably didn't want her to see the fact that he knew their REAL last name. She huffed, crossing her arms and giving him a death glare complete with puffed cheeks. He stopped and looked up at her again.

"If you get all fussy I'm not gonna help you, sister-sib. Them's the rules." Dot unfolded her arms.

"Fine. Have you found anything?" She sat forward, trying to peek at the screen. He raised his eyebrows in surprise after a few more moments of clicking.

"Actually, yeah."

Dot's eye's widened and she scrambled over to his side, clutching his arm as she read the screen. Her eyes registered a database of toons with graves. The names "Lucy and William" stared back at her. The last name wasn't there. How did Yakko know?

"I'm not sure, but it looks like they're in Colorado. that's not far. If you REALLY want to, we can all go there tomorrow."

"Really, Yakko? Do you promise?" Dot squeezed his arm in massive amounts of excitement. He nodded, a strained look on his face from her cutting off his circulation. She released him and jumped up and down. "HOORAY! I CAN'T WAAAAIT!" Dot screeched as she jumped several feet in the air, pausing at the maximum height for a bit, then landing back on her feet. "THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" She sped out of the room at top speed leaving her brother in a cloud of dust.

Yakko watched her go, shaking his head and sighing. He looked at the names on his screen. No last name… so odd. He couldn't remember the old one. Maybe there was none, after all. Oh well.

"I'm coming back, mom and pop. After all this time. Sorry I left."


	2. Chapter 2

**There's a blatantly obvious cameo in this part, I couldn't resist, sorry! Because of this cameo this chapter contains pretty bad swears, just fair warning.**

**The Warners belong to WB and the cameo copyright I'll put at the bottom as to not spoil it ;P**

* * *

Dot jumped up and down on the tower's ledge. She was so excited! She was headed to Colorado in just a few minutes.

She'd asked Wakko about the matter in a very careful way. He had heartily agreed to tag along, saying:

"Yeh, yeh, I wanna know all 'bout it too, Dot!" He had jumped up and down in a similar excited manner as Dot was at the present moment. She had giggled at his tongue lolling out of his mouth, until the spit hit her. Gosh, he was so gross sometimes! Boys. Go fig, right?

Dot stopped her jumping for a moment to take in the view. She'd looked at it a million times before, but something about it today was nice. Even the dull brown buildings and the smog that hung lightly under the clouds didn't seem so bad. She closed her eyes and let a breeze blow her ears back from her head. Her hair rustled a bit as well. How she longed for long, flowing hair… but it would make her less cute, people told her. So she kept it short. What would the world be without a cute Dot Warner?

"Hey, Maria, when you're done being alive with the hills and the music or whatever, we're gonna go."

Dot turned on one foot to see her oldest brother leaning his shoulder on the doorway, Wakko standing beside him with a smile in Dot's direction. She nodded, and the three lined up and jumped off the tower in unison. In midair, Wakko pulled his gag-bag out from behind him and produced a plot hole, which he threw onto the ground below. With perfect precision, the Warners flipped into a perfect line and went through the hole one by one.

Dot hopped out and immediately gasped. It was COLD! So cold. There was snow everywhere. And it was spring! How did people in Colorado live?

"I know what you're thinking, sis. We're up in the mountains. It's only this cold at such a high altitude. Not all of Colorado is this bad."

"But why would mom and Dad choose to be buried here?" Dot screeched.

"Maybe this is where we lived. Or close to it. I can't remember."

"But it's so COOOOLD!" Dot squealed, stomping her foot. She'd get what she wanted.

"Stop fucking whining, lady!" A kid across the street called out. "Don't be a pussy!"

Dot steamed. This wasn't going how she'd pictured. She stomped across the street, glaring down at the round kid, who stood actually a little shorter than her. Another in orange stood next to him, with unblinking eyes.

"Language, mister." She said in a low tone, getting very close to his pink face.

"Screw you," he replied in his irritating accent, narrowing his eyes. Dot could have blown up right there, but she gave up, simply tripping him when he tried to walk away.

"AAAAAAAAAAH! You godaamn…" He voice trailed off into a series of high pitched whines as his flailed his chubby arms, unable to rise. The boy next to him gave a muffled chuckle, but made no effort to help his friend. Dot heard the boy scream something along the lines of "Keeeeeenneee!" as she walked towards her brothers, chuckling.

"Let's go." She said, and then started walking away. Yakko and Wakko stayed behind for a moment.

"Does something about him seem familiar?" Wakko asked his brother. Yakko nodded, and crossed the street, hands in his pockets.

"Sorry, about the sister, Eric. You don't wanna mess with her." Giving a nod to the kid in orange, he strolled after Dot. Wakko followed closely behind, still eyeing the boy in the red coat. He had now sat up and was pulling his hat back over his brown hair with a scowl.

What a weird place this was…

Dot stared at the graveyard's gate. It was so tall. So menacing. She had to admit, she was pretty nervous.

Dot heard the crunching of her brother's boots behind her. They had all opted to actually wearing shoes and coats because it was so darn-cold. Even those kids, the natives, were wearing hats. One of them was so wrapped up in his coat Dot could barely see his face. But that didn't matter at the moment. All that mattered was that Dot was staring into the very graveyard where her parent's graves resided. Where her parents resided.

She turned her head away from the gate for a split second to see the boys standing right behind her. Wakko gave her a worried stare, cocking his head in a manner that said 'you gonna open it?'

Dot swallowed, too afraid to look at Yakko. Luckily, she didn't have to. He brushed right past her and clutched the gate's handle, swinging it open. Now that it was, Dot saw it actually was only a few inches taller than herself. her imagination had gotten the best of her. When you're a toon it's hard to tell what's real and what's not sometimes.

"Well. Up to you now, sis. You want to continue?" Yakko's face showed no emotion, but Dot could tell it was still a struggle for him. She stared at the rows of graves a few yards away from her. She balled her hands into fists at her sides. Taking a deep breath, she walked through the gate, feeling Yakko and Wakko follow close behind.

Grave after grave passed as her boots crunched in the snow. No… not those… where were they? Dot stopped walking, turning to the eldest. He nodded with understanding, pointing down a row of graves that looked exactly the same as the rest. _Figures, that he would memorize the place, _Dot growled in her mind. _Always the reservoir of info._

She began her trek down the row. Grave after grave after grave. Gosh, she was gonna go crazy! How did people visit these places all the time? The dullness made everything more somber. Shouldn't they try to make it happy?

Dot felt an arm cross her chest. Wakko had stopped her. She turned to see Yakko standing in front of the graves. While Dot was grumbling silently he had found the graves. Grabbing onto and holding Wakko's arms tightly, she walked with him over to their brother. Yakko was kneeling down by the graves, his face distorted in confusion.

"That's… odd." He mumbled. "There's no date of death on these graves. And they look so new, too."

Dot knelt down to see the names. There were no last names, just the first. Weird. Lucy and William. Born in the 1800's. A little dash, then… nothing.  
"Huh?" Wakko said, holding their mother's grave in both hands, peering at it through one eye. "Who stole the date?"

Dot rolled her eyes. "Wakko, no one stole it. They probably… forgot to write it! They are new. They'll carve it soon…"

"No. They carve gravestones before they put them in the ground. Why would you try to carve it standing up like this? It would ruin the stone." Yakko scratched between his ears. "Let's go check in the office over there." He pointed to a small cottage about 100 feet away.

Dot sighed. More walking in the snow. Great. With one last look of longing at the gravestones, she pushed herself off the ground and jogged up to Yakko's side, taking his hand. He squeezed her's in return. Dot glanced at more of the graves. Multiple ones also had only one date. What was with this place?

Once inside the cottage, Yakko marched up to the front desk where a boy around the age of 16, riddled with acne, sat scrolling on an IPad.

"Excuse me, but there are a lot of graves in this yard without a date of death. Do you know the reason?" The boy gave him a heavy lidded look.

"New policy we're trying out. You can reserve a grave here if you're old enough and live in the area. No big deal."

Dot's jaw dropped. She stared at Wakko, who had a similar expression. Yakko turned towards them, his face pale. "Th-thank you…" He muttered. "C'mon sibs."

"Wait.. hold up a sec. You're toons right? I feel like I've seen you before."

Dot froze. No, not a fan. Not right now! "Yes, yes, we are," she said sweetly, turning back to the desk. "What of it?" She batted her eyelashes, making sure her charm was turned all the way up so they could make a quick getaway.

"Oh yeah! You're probably looking for that toon couple that reserved graves here a couple weeks ago. They kinda looked like you. Only toons in the yard. I didn't think they could die."

Dot's cute turned off immediately. What? She felt a sharp tug of her oldest brother pulling her and Wakko out of the office. She walked quickly backwards, her face frozen from shock and cold.

_What?_

* * *

**Those two kids belong to Trey Parker and Matt Stone. I bet you can guess, haha ;3**


End file.
